Forever and Together
by Loreto W
Summary: Soul Society has turned his back on the young Shnigami and Ichigo  wonders where will his love for his blue haired lover lead him? However, all  his doubts go away once Grimmjow conforts him. GrimmjowxIchigo a little  angsty, but with a happy ending.


Hi everyone! I'm a Spanish speaker. I got inspired by a Grimmichi picture (that you can find on my profile), and wrote this story originally in Spanish. However, I decided to translate it into English. Thankfully, lovely Lenex corrected my mistakes and I'm really grateful for her help!

Sometimes, I wish my English was better so I could write long stories like I do it in Spanish. Anyways, I do really hope you like this humble and short story that I wrote and tried to translate with all my love for this couple. Without anything else to say, but thank you very much Lenex!, here is my fist official English Grimmichi story…

**Forever and Together**

**Written by Loreto W**

**GrimmjowxIchigo**

Ichigo's back was littered with bruises and scars that despite the amount of time that had come to past had not fully healed yet. When Soul Society had found out that he had fallen in love with the powerful, but deadly Arrancar; they had confined him to a solitary and dark cell, and had whipped him repeatedly.

The bruises still hurt and his skin was red from the bloody floggings. Even though his back was severely damaged, the pain he felt resonated all over his body. The physical pain he endured was nothing in comparison to the mere thought of losing his wonderful and sinfully sexy blue-haired lover. Ichi loved the Sexta Espada, and he would do anything to be with his gorgeous lover.

Grimmjow on the other hand, couldn't help but contemplate the nasty, ugly bruises that covered his berry's once beautifully sun-kissed back. Ichigo had received a sever punishment just because his beautiful and delicious Berry had fallen in love with him. This was also the same reason Ichigo had turned his back to the Shinigami who weren't able to understand how deep the bond was in their current relationship.

Grimmjow loved the orange haired teen and although he didn't posses a heart in human terms, he was perfectly able to feel as many emotions akin to those pathetic humans felt. And despite of the constant reminder of those fucking Shinigami who said he was a monster whom only deserved death, he was deeply in love with the young Shinigami with fiery caramel eyes and charming orange locks of hair who had captivated his soul and probably would have captivated his heart if he ever happened to have one.

For Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, none of this mattered now. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he and his orange haired lover were together to love each other, and he would be fucking dammed if he ever let those fuckers touch a single hair his little berry ever again. But he was pretty damn sure that something like that would never happen again, because he would there to protect what was most important to him. With that conviction in his mind, the blue haired man drew his mate toward himself, embracing the Shinigami's back with his arms and deposited butterfly kisses in an attempt to ease the pain of his cute strawberry.

Before Ichigo could react or say anything, the Sexta Espada proclaimed the meaningful words he never thought would come out of his mouth. But words he felt expressed everything he needed to say to reassure his suffering berry.

"I love you, Ichi"

When the teen heard those rare, but significant words coming out from the mouth of his blue haired lover; his watery eyes were wide in shock, and without being able to stand it, he started to cry. Those words, those single three words, meant the world to him, in the same way that Arrancar was everything to him.

When the words sank into his heart and mind, Ichigo felt like heaven. That was everything he needed to hear to feel immediately better. And his deadly, but sinfully sexy lover sure knew how to make him feel better with his caresses and sweet kisses.

Ichigo felt better now. He felt as if all the pain he had carried on his shoulders had been completely forgotten, and now all he felt was love. A deep and exquisite love which overwhelmed him and made him feel truly happy, in a way that he had not felt since Soul Society had ruined everything. However, now everything would be different, because he will live his life with the only being that had given him back the joy he had lost since his mother death…

"I love you too, Grimm... forever and always" The young Shinigami said with a deep and a earnest voice. A beautifully bright and genuine smile on his face, that made his Arrancar love him even more and also smile in joy.

Everything would be fine for both of them now. They both knew it to be true. No one will be there to separate Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ichigo Kurosaki, two beings that had been born to love each other. From now on, they will live happily ever after in his new home in Hueco Mundo; their love nest, where happy days awaited them, forever and together until the end.

FIN

**Author's note**

Well that was it. Did you like it? What do you think? Was it worthy? I hope so, anyways thank you in advance for reading and I would really appreciate your comments.


End file.
